To the Beat of the Soul
by dreamer.weaver
Summary: OC Suzu Fujioka has her life planned: Attend Ouran with her cousin and dance her way through life. But when her world comes crashing down, and everything around her is out of conrtol; her family, friends and emotions, will she still dance to life's beat?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**I've decided to post and write about a story I've been working (thinking) on for a while now. It's an Ouran High School Host Club story. Unlike my other story, **_**Runaway**_**, I have decided who this one will be about, Haninozuka AKA Honey. He's my favorite character! He just doesn't get enough love.**

**This story will only be updated when I have another chapter written, which will only happen whenever I feel like it. My other projects are taking a priority over this one. This one is so I do not get bored or stuck on my other ones. **

**So now that I am done running my mouth off…onto chapter one!**

**Chapter One**

_Feel the beat. _Quick breathes escaped soft, pink lips as her feet moved along the hardwood floor, twirling her body when the dance and the music felt right, her body and instincts telling her what to do. She was lost in the vibrations, the feeling of the music echoing all around the young brown haired girl always stole her thoughts and made her lose herself to the feelings. _It's coming._

She could feel the big jump, the climax of the song reaching it limits. She was already bringing one pale leg up to place it in the right position for a flip…when the beat stopped. The vibrations were gone and she completely lost her focus, barely managing to stop herself from a twirling back flip when a voice called out-

"Suzu-chan" Hazel eyes opened in shock when she heard her cousin's voice instead of the inspiring music she was just practicing to, "we're going to be late!"

"Haruhi…" The brown haired girl, now identified as Suzu, whined, "I was just getting to the most difficult part of the dance! I think I might have actually been able to do the trick right this time!" She pouted at her taller, and slightly older, cousin who was standing halfway across the studio next to the entrance and music player.

Her cousin, also having the same brown hair but with brown eyes that were currently hidden behind her ugly backup glasses, just smiled and shook her head at her slightly childish cousin. "You can practice more after school Suzu; I don't want to be late on our first day."

Suzu sighed, agreeing with her cousin. It wouldn't be very bright to be late on their first day in a prestigious school that was letting them attend on a scholarship. "Alright, let me take a quick shower and I'll be ready to go." Suzu called back to her cousin as she rushed into the locker room, grabbing the necessities before rushing the shower. Now that Haruhi had reminded her, she was actually getting excited again, having lost those feelings when she began to dance. Maybe if she hurried, they would have enough time to look around before classes began.

"All clean!" She smiled as she watched her cousin jump from her outburst; she had become so focused on the book in her hands that she became unaware of her surroundings.

"That was fast, are you ready to go…" Se trailed off, raising eyebrow behind her glasses as she took in what she was wearing, "Are you really going to where something like that on our first day Suzu?"

Suzu let her eyes travel down to her outfit and saw what she normally chose to where, at least a the style went. A black shirt that had a orange butterfly in the upper right hand corner, it's wings were raining sparkling orange music notes all down the shirt. A pair of jean shorts that stopped a little below mid-thigh, she had decided to take advantage of the day's weather considering it was going to be to cold soon. She stole a last glance at her worn out black converse and her purple messenger bag before looking back up at her cousin, her long hair bouncing in its messy ponytail as she did. "What wrong with it?" She pouted as she crossed her arms showing she refused to change, she didn't have another outfit other than her dance one anyway.

Haruhi sighed at her cousin, a small smile still on her face however revealed that she was not angry about her choice of clothing. "I figured you would have at least decided to where something that was a little more professional, we are going to a very prestigious school." Haruhi commented, walking alongside her cousin as they exited the studio, waving goodbye to her dance teacher along the way.

"Full of a bunch of rich kids who will judge us no matter what we wear" Suzu added, uncrossing her arms and lifting them up to rest behind her head instead while adding, "I just don't see the point of trying to wear something nice to a school that is going to judge us anyway. Besides…" She stole a glance at her cousin, frowning at her while she took in what Haruhi was wearing, "if I had to wear something like you are, I'd think I'd rather wear that ugly yellow monstrosity they call their girl's uniform."

Haruhi looked towards Suzu, the school was appearing in the distance, "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?'

Suzu sighed, a smile working its way onto her lips, "Nothing…if you want to look like a nerdy commoner _**boy**_ . I'm surprised Uncle let you out of the house dressed like you are." Suzu said as they passed through the grand gates of the school ignoring all the looks they were both getting from their fellow students, "I figured he would try to dress you up all girly for today."

Haruhi shook her head, sighing at the thought of her father this morning. She had just barely been able to escape before he got her. "Don't remind me…" She muttered pushing her glasses up on her nose properly. Suzu just giggled, she knew how her Uncle could be and found it funny whenever he had one of his moments.

"Are you ready?" She stopped walking along with her cousin as they both focused on the big, beautiful school building that towered over them. They had both worked so hard to make it this far and now that they were here it seemed all to unreal.

"Yeah, let's do this!" Suzu grinned up at her cousin, her hazel eyes shining with excitement that was contagious and made Haruhi smile as well. They both began to walk again; never taking their eyes off the double doors they stood several feet in-front of them once they reached them, Haruhi reaching her hands out to grip the golden handles, opening them for the boy of them.

They both stepped into the school building together, Suzu reaching out unconsciously for her cousin's hand as they both stepped into their forever changed futures.

**A/N:**

**I am actually quite proud of this chapter! I know the host club doesn't appear in this chapter, but if they had it would have been WAY to long! I've had this story stuck in my head for a while and I've decided to write it and post it for others to read. **

**I will be going by the anime, only because it's easier than the manga. It will mostly follow the anime, I will however be adding several 'arks' for my character. **

**I hope everyone will like this story as much as I already am! Please rate and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Suzu sighed as she followed behind her cousin who was determined to find a quiet spot in Ouran to study at before she returned home. "Haruhi I have to get to practice, can't this wait until tomorrow?" Her cousin didn't hear her, as she was too absorbed with muttering to herself about the school and the students.

"Damn rich kids, you figure they would have something better to do instead of standing around in libraries to talk instead of study" She sighed, speaking loud enough so that Suzu could hear her from her slow pace of following behind her several steps "This place has four libraries Suzu, there should be at least one to study proficiently at."

"Maybe we should use an empty classroom or something? I'm sure one of teachers wouldn't mind" Suzu tried to reason with her cousin, she only had about an hour left to do homework before she had to leave.

"Maybe…" Haruhi mumbled, agreeing as they continued walking around the school, searching for a quiet place to study.

"Hey look!" Suzu pointed out to Haruhi, who looked up to where her cousin was looking to see what looked like an abandoned music room at the end of the hallway, "maybe an empty music room will work?" She turned her hazel eyes on Haruhi, begging for her to agree so they could get on with their lives and studying, so she can maybe get a little if not most of her work done before she had to go to practice and work. "Please Haruhi, lets at least look? What could just looking to see if it's available, do?"

Haruhi sighed, a small smile coming to her face as she couldn't help but agree to her cousin's wishes. Suzu did have things she needed to do and she knew that she already didn't have enough time as it was as she was always rushing through much of her life and falling asleep at random times because she didn't get enough at night. So she decided to agree to look with her, because she was right, what could just looking in to see if the music room was empty and able to study in do?

She would never guess how just opening the door to the third floor music room would change her and her cousin's lives…forever.

**A/N: I know I know! It's really, really short! But I promise I already have the next chapter half-way written and it will be posted sometime this weekend. It's just been WAY to long since I last posted something that I thought a little chapter would hold you all together till I get the biggest chapter for this story so far written and out. SO please, just bear with me! I know I haven't written or posted in a while but with graduating high school, a person that I was really close to dying a week before that, and having to leave my home and start college, I have been through a lot and have just been hit with a terrible writers block. I believe I am back though, so I hope to catch up with all the lost time I could have been writing this story and my other one. I'm sorry.**


End file.
